Opération Séduction
by Lou Celestial
Summary: "C'est sexy, un baiser entre lesbiennes", avait-t-il déclaré à un Loki approbateur. Une histoire de dingue. Mais qu'est-ce que Juvia n'aurait pas fait pour attirer l'attention de son Grey-sama ? ... Juvia x Grey x Meldy


Hello ! J'ai écrit cet OS sur un coup de tête - pour changer... Label SPPS bien sûr.

L'idée m'est venue hier soir et j'ai noté précipitamment toutes mes idées avant de m'enfouir sous ma couette pour gagner le mûrissement qu'apporte le sommeil. Et voilà comment ça aura fini.

Mélangez donc la phrase "C'est sexy, un baiser entre lesbiennes" (due à mon frérot) avec une Juvia amoureuse à la folie et prête à n'importe quoi pour séduire son beau et fringuant mage de glace, une Meldy gravement pompette, et deux complices entremetteuses du nom de Lucy et Mirajane... et ça donne _ça_. Un gentil délire comme il en faut de temps en temps.

Bonne lecture !

XXX

* * *

XXX

Accoudée au comptoir, coincée entre Gajeel et Fried, Juvia lissait ses cheveux, songeuse. Devant elle, une énième bagarre venait de laisser Natsu et Gray pantelants et le mage de glace en tenue d'Adam reprenait son souffle avec peine. Ils avaient bien fait, tous deux, de s'arrêter là, parce qu'Erza venait de faire son entrée. Par bonheur, il n'y avait eu que peu de chaises renversées, peu d'objets cassées, rien de brûlé ni de gelé. C'était assez soft, cette fois. Lucy était en train d'insulter copieusement la salamandre tout en accompagnant son discours de grands coups de pieds ajustés qui le faisaient voler. Il ne répondait par rien d'autre que des gémissements en se tenant là où elle l'avait frappé. Qu'est-ce qu'il était faible, contre elle, tout de même…

Grey avait été tiré à l'écart par un Loki amical, et ils sirotaient tranquillement un petit verre au bar. Le plus intéressant dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon d'enfiler un t-shirt et, whaou, les mirettes de Juvia lui en étaient mille fois reconnaissantes. Elle reluquait son torse, et elle aurait été à deux doigts de s'évanouir si cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle connaissait cette habitude chez lui. Mais tout de même. _Qui_ pouvait s'accoutumer à telle splendeur ! C'était indécent. Ça vous brûlait les pupilles plus sûrement que de regarder le soleil en face. Et c'était beaauuu…

Oui, Juvia ne bavait jamais, mais si cela avait été le cas, aucun doute qu'elle se serait retrouvée plongée dans une jolie mare. Et puis, de toute manière, pour la conversation qu'avaient ses compagnons… Gajeel était juste_muet_. Fried était autre part. Où, elle s'en fichait. Ça lui faisait une belle couverture pour mater. Qui pouvait se lasser de Grey ?

Elle parlait un peu vite, là. Qu'une autre fille essaye seulement et elle lui règlerait son compte.

Ah, si seulement Grey pouvait vouloir sortir avec elle… Elle n'était tout de même pas laide, non ?

C'est dans l'un de ces moments-là, captivée et complètement à l'ouest, qu'elle avait saisi cette bribe de conversation. Du genre qui vous fait tomber par terre durablement, tellement vous vous retrouvez sciée. Sans trop douter de vous oreilles sur l'instant si vous vous êtes évanouie, bien sûr.

Au bar, Mira s'était un peu éloignée, emportant leurs tasses vides, et Loki fixait avec insistance les remous de sa robe comme pour y deviner son postérieur. Grey lui parlait, il écoutait, il échangeait. Le mage de glace était lui aussi un peu pensif. Qu'est-ce qu'il était magnifique, comme ça…

"C'est sexy, un baiser entre lesbiennes", l'avait-elle entendu déclarer alors. Elle avait cru rêver, mais Loki approuvait et partait dans ses petites réflexions de coureur de jupons. Comment devait-elle prendre ça ? Comme une farce ? Non, certainement pas. Au contraire, il devait y avoir une piste à exploiter, pour elle et lui.

Cette phrase avait flotté dans sa tête durant des semaines entières. Elle l'avait tournée, tournée et retournée dans tous les sens, mais quoi qu'elle fasse, la signification était toujours la même. Alors oui, elle avait longuement hésité à la façon dont prendre la chose, mais elle avait fini par prendre une décision. C'était un peu dur, parce qu'elle s'était jurée des centaines de fois de ne plus jamais embrasser que Grey, et Grey uniquement.

Ce n'était pas tant l'idée d'embrasser une fille qui la gênait. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? C'était un bête contact, rien qui ne lui donne envie de vomir. C'était comme si elle s'embrassait elle-même. Oui, c'était ça, elle allait enfiler la peau de Grey-sama pour quelques secondes, et le tour serait joué. Oh, comme ce serait merveilleux, qu'il la fixe avec autre chose que du dégoût dans les yeux. Ou de la crainte, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle allait lui montrer. Avec un peu de chance, il serait même jaloux. Et alors, hop ! elle l'avait dans la poche !

Mais il lui fallait encore choisir sa victime. Elle avait bien vu comment Grey reluquait Lucy. La blonde ferait une proie idéale, de ce point de vue-là. Il lui fallait aussi le moment, sans doute encore pendant l'une de ces fiestas changées en beuveries comme on savait si bien les faire, à Fairy Tail. Lucy serait sans défense et… elle l'aurait sans problème. Il suffirait que le mage de glace soit à proximité, hors bagarre aussi. Sinon, il ne la regarderait pas. Mine de rien, un instant qui remplisse toutes ces conditions, il n'y en avait pas des masses. Que c'était bête.

Mais lorsque Crime Sorcière avait débarqué à la guilde, les évènements avaient pris une toute autre tournure. Outre le fait que cela avait été prétexte à une beuverie généralisée et assez formidable (il n'y avait qu'à entendre les hurlements de joie de Cana et à voir le sourire qui fendait le visage de Macao), un détail s'était inséré dans le plan de la mage de pluie comme un gravillon dans un engrenage. Pétrie par la jalousie, Juvia avait saisi les yeux avides que Grey posait sur une Meldy guillerette et totalement inconsciente.

Comment ça ? Des yeux qui ne seraient pas avides ? Et comment vous nommez ça, vous, quand un homme plonge dans le décolleté honteux d'une fillette en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles ? Non mais, il avait déjà Juvia ! Inutile d'abuser ! Et la petite Meldy qui papillonnait et le saluait avec toute la joie distraite du monde ! Juvia pouvait l'assurer, les coups d'œil hésitants que se jetaient Gérard et Erza en détournant presque immédiatement la tête, c'était de la gnognote, à côté, et qu'importe que leurs joues s'enflamment et que leurs corps trahissent une envie furieuse de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

C'était donc ainsi que les plans tout beaux de Juvia avaient été réduits en fumée. Une véritable catastrophe. Elle voyait débarquer une nouvelle rivale, et elle n'était même pas capable de l'accueillir comme il se devait…

La bière coulait à flots. Grey ne lâchait pas cette fichue fillette aux cheveux roses. Inexplicablement, Lucy et Mira s'étaient mises à lui envoyer des clins d'œil en servant et re-servant avec application les deux tourtereaux, ainsi qu'elle-même. Et elle avait compris.

D'une manière qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, les deux filles avaient eu vent de son plan. Elles les mettaient en condition. Celle que Juvia allait embrasser, ce n'était pas Lucy… mais Meldy.

Lorsque la mage de pluie s'était avancée, la petite avait les joues rouges et le regard un peu vague. Elle avait jeté un rapide regard à Grey-sama et le sourire s'était inscrit sur son visage. Elle avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de la rose. Meldy avait une haleine agréablement alcoolisée qui lui montait à la tête alors même qu'elle ne faisait que la respirer. D'abord surprise, la jeune fille avait entrouvert les lèvres et Juvia, qui ne savait pas trop que faire, avait posé une main sur sa nuque, enfouie dans la masse de cheveux roses qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, pour lui bloquer tout mouvement de recul.

Meldy n'avait pas résisté. Au contraire, soudainement, une petite chose humide avait caressé ses lèvres que Juvia avait entrouvertes par réflexe. Sa langue. Qui s'était insérée dans sa bouche, experte, pour jouer, pour la cajoler, pour y danser un ballet sans fin. Si bien que, passé l'étonnement, Meldy l'avait à son tour attirée contre elle comme pour lui couper le souffle, et elles s'étaient retrouvées l'une contre l'autre, les seins généreux de Meldy qui s'encastraient dans la poitrine de Juvia.

Mine de rien, c'était vachement agréable, cette chaleur, cette douceur.

Presque autant que le regard fiévreux que Grey posait sur elles, constata Juvia en se détachant de sa nouvelle compagne. Elles titubaient un peu toutes deux et se raccrochaient l'une à l'autre avec un incompréhensible fou rire. Allez. Rien qu'un peu et Grey baverait, et Grey serait par terre.

Meldy la titillait. Elle rejoignit ses lèvres avec plaisir. Ce baiser lui faisait tourner la tête et lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle brûlait. Elle avait l'impression de sentir la caresse du regard de Grey, de _son_ Grey, qui parcourait ses formes et son visage. C'était le plus bel instant de sa vie. Les mains de Meldy, c'étaient devenues celles de Grey. Le visage de Meldy, celui de Grey. La bouche de Meldy, celle de Grey encore. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir en se séparant d'elle.

Elles reprirent un verre. Grey, lui, en reprit deux. Au moins.

Mira les resservit tous.

Puis Lucy, puis Mira, puis encore Lucy, et ainsi dans ce cycle s'insérèrent un Loki de passage entre deux conquêtes, un Makarov en proie à de graves saignements de nez, un Macao bouche bée. A eux trois, ils devaient bien avoir déjà vidé un tonneau lorsque Juvia perdit conscience.

xx

Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla toute chiffonnée et avec un fichu mal de crâne. Elle n'avait absolument aucun désir d'ouvrir les yeux, persuadée que la lumière la transpercerait si douloureusement qu'elle la tuerait sur place. Mais elle se sentait bien.

Elle avait un peu froid. Elle souleva une paupière. Ce n'était pas le plafond de la guilde, ni même celui de sa chambre de Fairy Hill. Intriguant. Elle ouvrit l'autre.

Elle se redressa, et se frotta les yeux.

Manqua la crise cardiaque.

Elle était allongée, nue, blottie auprès d'un Grey à peu près aussi dévêtu qu'elle. Elle saisit une tache rosée. Meldy était à l'identique, au détail près qu'elle avait roulé du lit et se pelotonnait au sol dans un drap qu'elle avait entièrement attiré à elle.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

_Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuo hmondieuohmondieuohmondieuoh mondieuohmondieuohmondieu…_

Juvia manqua de s'évanouir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Mais non. C'était avec Grey.

Avec GREY.

Elle sourit, extatique, et contempla longuement le corps endormi de son amant d'un soir. De son amour, à jamais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il était encore mieux sans son caleçon, finalement. Elle avait hâte qu'il lui offre un strip-tease complet et des caresses _dont elle se souviendrait_.

Heureuse, elle déposa un baiser sur son torse. Grey dormait. Il grogna des paroles inintelligibles avec un vague sourire. Parce que cela signifiait bien ça, ce coin de lèvres relevés dans l'inconscience, alors même qu'elle venait de poser ses lèvres contre la peau de son adonis. Elle roula un petit gloussement de contentement. Grey, c'était bien _son_ Grey.

Elle se blottit contre lui et se rendormit.

XXX

* * *

XXX

_The_ _end_

NDA: c'est étrange. Je ne pensais jamais écrire de Gruvia. Et jamais de Yuri. Et jamais rien d'osé. Je me suis surprise.

Sinon, eh bien je suis heureuse. J'ai retrouvé mon rythme de croisière en matière d'écriture, et même un début de cohérence dans le style. Merci les vacances ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il qu'elles s'achèvent ?! Cet été, je vais recommencer à ramer. J'aurais tout perdu. C'est dégueu, mais c'est la vie...

Bymeha, j'espère que tu es passée et que tu as bien bavé sur la scène finale. (Allez, au moins un peu...)


End file.
